


That time at the observatory

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Week 2016 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Interns & Internships, Korrasami Week, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: Korrasami Week 2016, Day 5: Space Girlfriends
Korra decides to put down her feelings for her best friend and colleague, Asami, in the form of a poem.





	

# That time at the observatory

  
_“Betelgeuse is red,_   
_The Pleiades are blue,_   
_But no star in the sky_   
_Shines brightly as you_

_I know we're both bi_   
_And we share interest in space_   
_But I also have interest_   
_In kissing your face_

_We've been friends for 3 years_   
_And I think that's amazing_   
_But it isn't enough_   
_When you drive me so crazy_

_So I tried writing poems_   
_To maybe express my thoughts_   
_And see if you're willing_   
_To date me or not?”_

   
As Asami read the hastily written, amateurish poem that'd been given to her on a humble piece of note paper, the look on face of the girl who had presented it to her could only be described as one of pure, abject terror.

Korra had initially slipped the paper to the tall, green-eyed astronomy major to her right under the pretenses of wanting her to check some calculations for her, not wanting to tip her off to what it was she was about to ask or verbally have to address it _at all_ until it was already done and out there. But, the second she opened it up to read what was written, nothing but regret washed over the face of the young Water Tribe girl, who immediately began cursing herself for ever thinking this was a good idea.

“ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!”_ She mentally kicked herself, biting her lower lip and looking as though she had to run to the bathroom as her best friend of 3 years read over perhaps the single worst poem ever written by man.

The two of them had shared a lot over the years – from a major in astronomy, to an internship under Dr. Varrick at the Republic City Observatory, to even an ex-boyfriend in the ever-fun Criminal Justice major, Mako. But one thing they _hadn't_ shared was the one thing that Korra always _wished_ they had, and that, was a relationship. A _romantic_ relationship. But every time she tried to ask Asami if she'd ever be down for giving 'them' a go, she always chickened out, never really having it in her to just come right out and say it.

So, finally, she decided that she wouldn't.

She'd come out and _write_ it, instead.

In a poem.

She knew that Asami liked poems, after all, and she also knew that Asami was bi (just as Asami knew that Korra was bi, in turn), so she knew she might have a shot if she could just muster up the courage to try, but, until today, she'd never decided whether or not she should _actually_ go through with it.

Though they'd spoken at length about their feelings for others, their feelings for each other – in the context of their friendship and their shared sexuality – was never a topic that'd really come up, as much as Korra may have wished that it had. But, she never took the initiative, and neither did Asami, so the younger of the two was never quite sure what Asami actually thought of her, or how she may have perceived her.

Was she just her best friend? Did she look at her as a sister? Or did she have the same thoughts about Korra that Korra had been having about her? God, she really hoped it was that last one – some of them were just... _wow_. But, if that was the case, then it seemed that Asami was just as scared as Korra was, because up until now, neither of them had ever bothered to ask. But, now one of them had, and that left Korra terrified.

And she likely would've _stayed_ terrified if Asami just kept staring blankly like she had been at the poem that she'd made for her, but as she finally reached the last stanza, and the corners of her lips quirked up into a grin, the girl from the Southern Water Tribe breathed a sigh of relief, if only for a moment. Because as soon as she finished reading her best friend's inquiry/poem, Asami opened her mouth to speak, and just as quickly as she'd felt some relief, Korra's heart skipped another beat.

“Korra?”  
  
“Y-Yes?” She meekly replied, adjusting her glasses with a gulp.  
  
“This is the worst goddamn poem I've ever read in my life.” Korra froze. Well. That could've gone b- “I love it.” -huh?

Before she could register what Asami had said, the taller girl had leaned in, planting a kiss on the shorter one's forehead. Almost immediately, Korra had gone from wanting to die to feeling as though she just had, her face turning redder than Asami's sweatshirt, hesitantly looking up to stare her friend in the eye. The look on her face said it all. Asami had been wanting this, too, even if she was being much more composed about it than Korra was. It seemed she'd just never found the courage to ask about it before now.

“Friday at 8 sound good to you?” Asami asked.

“I, uh, y-yeah! T-that's... yeah!!!” Korra stammered in response. Asami grinned. Friday it would be, then.

“Great! It's a date <3” She proclaimed, grinning wider. “I'll pick you up from your apartment?”

“Y-Yeah!” Korra forced out. She wasn't sure she could manage many more syllables than that right now.

“I'll see you then~” Asami concluded, flashing her friend a sly smirk as she turned back around.

She wasn't sure how exactly, but, somehow, it seemed as though Korra's dumb, rushed little poem had just scored her a date with the girl of her dreams. So as Asami returned to work, much happier than she was just moments before, Korra couldn't help but start thinking – if this was what some fearful honesty and awkward, rushed rhyming could get her, she wondered, what could she get if she tried a little harder with _another_ poem for Friday?

Eyes wide at the possibilities, Korra nearly tripped over her own legs as she rushed back over to her desk, scrambling for some paper to begin working on her next literary masterpiece.

“...What's a good rhyme for 'pants'?” She asked maybe five minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> This qualifies as a drabble, right? 
> 
> It's been a long day, and I must've tried and scrapped a dozen different ideas, but, I did finally manage something! Hope you guys liked it~


End file.
